The Queen of Ghosts and the Forgotten Pokemon
by MemeShock
Summary: Karla is a 14 year old pokemorph who is on the run from team rocket. Sunddly asked for help from Darkrai and Cressilla, she is paired up with a Rotom Morph and goes on a journy to the Forgotten Pokemon. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

HIIIIII!!!! This is my second story; don't go too hard on me! Ya know, it seems like I get the originality part perfect (You'll see why) and I also suggest you read my other story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (If I did I would be god) nor do I own the Pokémorph idea. I do however own this main character and probably most of the characters to come.

Chapter 1- Introductions

My name is Karla and I'm a Spiritomb morph.

I normally wear a long purple dress with blue, white and light brown sandals. The dress covers all of me and the sleeves are very loose. On my left hand I wear a ring of pure gold and silver. My eyes are a green like no other and my hair goes to my waist, it's slightly wavy and a thick, deep purple.

Now this would not look so odd, but when I get angry I give off a purple aura and when I use my powers my hair floats in a semicircle and green and yellow markings appear on it.

Now before you ask, I was not born in this way.

Here is how I became this thing I am now...

When I was born, I was snatched away from my mother and father who work for team galactic. They experimented on me, injecting me with different ghost type DNA when they had a breakthrough with the Spiritomb DNA.

You may be wondering how I remember all this, well, I had a Gardevoir Pokémorph friend who looked into my past before she was... I'd rather not say. Let's just say it had to do with a rabid Houndoom morph.

Before she died she gave me the ring as mentioned.

I escaped after some guy called Lucas took down team galactic boss Cyrus and his right hand man, Charon.

This is my story of how I became a legend among Pokémorph's, Pokéhuman's, Pokémorpher's, Pokémon and even some Humans.

I am Karla, Queen of Ghosts.

Soz this chappie wasn't so long, next one will be longer and better!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the next chappie! Over crimbo I mulled this over and changed the name from 'The Queen of Ghosts' to 'The Queen of ghosts and the forgotten pokemon'

Chapter 2- How I got into this mess.

Ah yes. Another day, the sun is shining, the birds a tweeting and I'm desperately trying to hide from team rocket.

"She went this way!" I heard a grunt Shout.

I'll explain.

For the past month I've lived in this forest, hiding from TR (Team Rocket). You see, they heard about all the escaped Pokémorph's from Team Galactic's failure.

I Possessed a tree to hide from a commander and several grunts. The commander seemed to be holding a small device.

"Commander Apollo, do you pick up anything?" One of the grunts asked.

He turned to the tree I was hiding in.

"A strong amount of ghost energy is coming from here"

_Well that's great. They can sense my energy!_

Before I could leave the tree I was in a beam of energy shot out from the device and yanked me from my hiding place plus held me up for the Commander to see.

"Well well. We seem to have found the little ghost princess," He smirked "Giovanni will be most pleased."

Suddenly I disappeared to find myself in a bright white place that looked like a hall.

In front of me I found two legends.

On the right was the lunar swan, Cressilla.

On the left was the pitch black Pokémon, Darkrai.

As in Darkrai, my idol.

"OMG DARKRAIIIIIIIII!" I screeched as he smirked.

"I knew she'd like me." He said in a deep gravelly voice.

"Knock it off Darkrai," Cressilla grumbled in a soothing motherly voice. "Do you know why your here?"

"Nope. Not a clue. Though it is pretty cool to see Darkrai..." I pondered.

Cressilla sighed "We need your help."

"You need MY help? But I'm just a Pokémorph!" I exclaimed.

"True, but you are a Spiritomb morph, and Spiritomb along with Rotom are the closest things to legends." Darkrai told me.

"I... guess so. Rotom and Spiritomb are pseudo-legends I think... So, what's the problem?"

"The probl-" Darkrai was cut short by Cressilla telling him that she needed the other morph.

"What other morph?" I asked.

"You'll see" Cressilla said with a smile.

A bright light appered and after a few seconds it disappeared and in its place appeared a teen.

"Who-what-where?" He looked around puzzled as a got a good look at him.

His hair was orange and very spiky and he wore a black tee-shirt and a blue jacket, undone. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. He had a chiselled face and eyes that where grey. He looked around 15 and as I looked closer I saw a faint blue aura coming off him.

His confusion quickly turned to anger.

"Why the hell have they put a simulation on that has me with two ledges and a girl?!" He shouted.

"This is no simulation." Cressilla told him.

"I'm free of team dim sun?"

"No." Darkrai sighed and went on to explain what they explained to me.

"Okay, so what is this threat?" I asked.

Darkrai began "Several millennia ago, as Arceus created me and Cressilla, our creation was interrupted be a force beyond even her control."

Cresslia continued "A force called black matter, the matter found at the centre of a black hole. The black matter turned into a Pokémon called Chaos."

Darkrai picked up again "Chaos looks human in shape and has a crest on its head ending in a point similar to Charmeleon. Its hands have two long fingers that are normally blunt, but in battle sharpen so they could cut through a metre thick piece of titanium with the greatest of ease."

Cressilla spoke again "But the most freighting thing is its eyes they range from reds, blacks, greys and browns and as you look in them... they tell you the date of your death, in years, months, weeks, day's minutes, seconds and milliseconds. Fortunately and unfortunately, the eyes are not always right. Sometimes you may outlive the date you're supposed to die and others are killed prematurely."

Darkrai shuddered and continued "Chaos was trapped in the black dimension from Shaymins seed flare and Giraitina's dimensional hole ability."

Cressilla spoke again "But it has escaped and is using its signature move, Chaos Control (SONIC!!) to take over the Pokémon of this world."

Darkrai finished "We are legends but still Pokémon. Pokémorph's like you, the Spiritomb morph," He said pointing at me "And you the Rotom morph," he said pointing at the boy "Are human enough to not be pulled under its control"

"So in summary, we need to send this thing back to the black dimension? But how?" The boy asked

Cressilla gave a knowing smile. "When you get to that point you'll find out."

Darkrai asked "Will you do it?"

We were silent for a dozen seconds or so before I stepped forwards and said yes.

The boy also nodded as both Darkrai and Cressilla smiled before Cressilla spoke "We cannot pinpoint its exact location, but we know that it is somewhere in Johto. Bye and good luck."

Sundennly a bright light surrounded me and the boy as we appeared in new bark town.

The boy turned to me and held out his hand. "Ron."

I shook it. "Karla."

And there we have it! If you want a good picture of Chaos search on the internet 'Pokémon Chaos Black'


End file.
